Storm Bringers
by Rossiyskaya
Summary: There are six types of groups in Konoha Gakuen. The jocks, the popular, the emo, and the nerds. And most of all, two more 'elite' groups. The Akatsuki full of your usual cool people and the badass Storm Bringers with four certain teenagers. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. Under all of these circumstances, will love bloom..?
1. Chapter 1: Lightning Strikes

**Hi, and bye!**

**Usual disclaimer and all that crap. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... =_=**

* * *

><p><span>~CHAPTER 1: <em>LIGHTNING STRIKES<em>~

"Hey, did ya hear? Looks like the Akatsuki and the Storm Bringers are having a fight later after school again..."

"Oh, really? Wanna go see?"

* * *

><p>"Like, seriously? Oh my God, like, they have to stop with these fights. They're effing stupid."<p>

"I know, right? But, like, didn't you see how hot those guys look when they're in heat?"

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of writing poetry for now... Want to go see the fight later?"<p>

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Dude, just how can we be as cool as them?!"<p>

"...Kami hates us."

* * *

><p>The cafeteria buzzed with excitement as four certain teenagers sighed, bored out of their minds.<p>

"Hey..." A pinkette began, looking over her blonde friend and frowning. "You just _had_ to pull that stupid prank on them."

Cerulean blue eyes stared back at her as Naruto grinned sheepishly, ramen noodles a mess on his mouth as he spoke. "Aw, c'mon Sakura-chan..." He said. "You DID enjoy it."

Sakura huffed angrily and looked away.

A pale boy gave one of his infamous fake smiles. "Good job, Dickless." Sai said sarcastically, still with that smile.

"_HEY_!" Naruto exclaimed madly, standing up and glaring at him. Why they were friends, who knows..?

"Not anything we can't handle, anyway." A raven-haired male mumbled almost to himself, as he poked his tomato on the plate with his plastic fork. Staring apathetically at it.

Everyone looked back at him. They all knew how Sasuke detests his older brother, Itachi, with all his heart. His parents practically _ignore_ him and renders him useless since all they ever need is Itachi.

Sakura gazed at him pitifully. Poor thing, she'd always thought. It was as if that his very existence was only thin air. She, Naruto, and Sasuke have all known each other since they were only little kids and soon met Sai at middle school after Sasuke had to leave with his family for a while to attend some important business affairs. They were the best of friends since then, though they were quite unusual due to their different personalities.

But all in all, they were really close. And they would actually die for each other if they had to. They saved one another from their pains and sorrows and now it's time to pay the kindness back.

_*RIIING..!*_

Sakura stood up, as the others followed. "Which class are you going to now, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Art with Kurenai-sensei." She answered.

"Aw, crud!" Naruto whined, slapping his forehead. "That's the class where that girly-looking Deidara and that creepy stalker-like dude Sasori is!"

"Don't worry, it's gonna be OK Naruto-kun." Sakura assured. "Sai's going to the same class as me, anyway..."

He looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yes, it's going to be perfectly fine."

* * *

><p>No, it WASN'T fine.<p>

Since Kurenai didn't want students to pick their own seats, she was the one in charge of the seating arrangements and sitting people next to each other randomly as a good chance of 'meeting new friends'.

And, as luck has it, she gets to sit in between two of the most hottest guys in school and the craziest artists.

Yep...Sasori no Akasuna and Deidara Iwa.

She looked around, only to find Sai and her former bestfriend Ino Yamanaka waaay at the back. She found it funny, yet sorry for him to be sitting next to a very persistent playgirl and only because he called her beautiful.

But Sakura knows better. Sai often means the opposite, so it's quite laughable seeing his pissed off smile yet Ino still keeps on clinging to him obliviously.

Sai saw Sakura's mischievous smile as he glared at her. _"Curse you..."_ He mouthed, as Sakura's smile grew wider. _"You love me, though."_ She said back as he sighed a sigh of defeat begrudgingly.

A poke at her shoulder drew her back to reality as she stared at the blonde next to her who oddly looked a lot like Ino, who was smirking annoyingly smugly. "Hey, Pinkie."

Sakura frowned at the nickname. "What's up, Goldie Locks?" She shot back mockingly, grinning satisfied at his expression.

The red-head on her left snorted. She turned to him as droopy hazel eyes returned her gaze. "You guys still up for that fight?"

"Hn." She replied. Damn, hanging out with Sasuke has rubbed off on her. "Why're you even asking? You think we're chickens?"

Sasori's usually impassive face gave away an amused smirk. "_Yes_." He said, as a vein popped out of her head. "Hey, tell you what..."

Sakura raised one of her eyebrows, seemingly interested. "What?"

He smirked again. "Go out on a date with me, and the fight's off."

"_DANNA_..!" Deidara exclaimed, standing up glaring angrily and somewhat jealously at him. Sakura just sat there, eyes as wide as dinner plates in unspoken shock.

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked up ahead. "Think about it." He simply stated.

* * *

><p>They wasted about an hour now, watching a long boring video presentation about the life and works of various famous artists. Sakura would occasionally look around, just feeling dumbfounded. And then she would look at the red-head next to her, not even noticing her or sparing a glance back. Then she would look at the other person on her right. And she would often find him staring weirdly at her then Deidara would quickly look away, pretending nothing happened.<p>

It was strange, but...was that _lust_ reflecting in his eyes?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1! Plz review on how sugoi I'm doing or die sadly! ;D (LOL, just kidding! I wuv you guys! But I'll start putting you in my Deathnote if you don't R&amp;R sooner rather than later.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: When Love Knocks You Down

~CHAPTER 2: _WHEN LOVE KNOCKS YOU DOWN_~

As the last bell rang, issuing the end of school, Sakura Haruno quickly stood up gathering her things. Not even acknowledging the piercing stares of the two crazed artists, Sasori and Deidara.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, jumping up to her happily. "How was Art class?"

Sakura opened her mouth, though closed it again. She knew what he was saying. _"Did those two freaks molest you?"_ was what he was actually getting at.

"E-Eto..." She started nervously, scratching her chin as she stumbled on what she could say. But nevertheless explained about all that happened and what Sasori had said.

Naruto stood there frozen in shock as Sasuke was the same, but was carefully contemplating every word that had slipped from her mouth. Sai soon joined them in the hallway, as he heaved a sigh of relief as he finally got away from the annoying bimbo and as he also tells about that the other blonde guy giving her some weird looks. It was as if it was a news report as the four friends talked.

Suddenly, Naruto had a *_COUGH_* brilliant idea. "I know!" He piped up. "Sakura-chan, go out with Sasori for a while! Then at least that would stop the Akatsuki from attacking us AND he would be humiliated for the rest of his life when you dump him!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him. Although she must admit, his plan WAS pretty amusing... _'I mean, they ARE such big jerks.'_ She thought. _'Just going around and randomly stepping on people.'_

But she could never bring herself to do these kinds of things, for she was too nice.

...Or was she?

Sakura couldn't stop as an evil grin spread across up to her ears putting the Grinch himself to shame, as the three boys backed away a bit sweatdropping.

But then suddenly, a familiar voice cut through.

"Sakura." The deep voice grunted.

Sakura turned and looked, surprised to see the person just a few feet away from her, standing in all his glory. "_Gaara_."


End file.
